OS: This is us (Olicity moment)
by allylicity
Summary: OS inspiré de la série This is us et surtout un petit moment très mignon avec Felicity et Oliver.


**This is us (Arrow OS)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un OS qui m'est venu spontanément en regardant une série que j'adooore littéralement : This is us.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver rentrait d'une longue journée et soirée à avoir défendu cette ville. Felicity était rentrée plus tôt pour s'offrir une soirée de détente sur ordre de son mari.

L'appartement était silencieux.

L'archer jeta un œil de côté de la chambre où son fils William dormait profondément. Puis se dirigea dans la chambre.

Des reniflements se faisaient entendre. Comme si quelqu'un pleurait… Le cœur de l'archer s'accéléra et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour découvrir sa femme en pleurs devant son ordinateur portable.

 _« Felicity ! Que se passe-t-il ?!_ demanda le jeune homme à l'informaticienne essayant de stopper ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Au lieu de ça elle laissa l'archer venir à elle et continua de pleurer.

Oliver vit la raison de son tracas.

 _\- Tu regardais This is Us encore ?! Tu sais que tu deviens très émotive lorsque tu la regardes cette série, lui_ dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en essayant de la calmer. _Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures chérie._

Felicity reprit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes puis contempla l'ordinateur qui s'était arrêter sur Jack, un des héros malheureux de la série.

 _\- Aujourd'hui, ils montrent enfin l'épisode où l'on apprend de quelle façon est mort Jack. C'est tellement triste Oliver ! Rebekka sa femme était auprès de lui à l'hôpital après l'incendie de leur maison… Il allait bien et la seconde d'après il n'était plus là._

 _\- Leurs trois enfants allaient bien ?!_ demanda vite Oliver qui savait que dans cette série le père de famille décédait de manière soudaine et traumatisante.

 _\- Oui._ _Sa femme s'est juste absentée auprès de lui pour aller téléphoner aux enfants et leur dire que leur père allait bien mais… quand elle est revenue il a fait une complication…il est mort juste comme ça, elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir…_

Felicity était de nouveau en sanglots et Oliver se sentait un peu dépassé par l'ampleur que prenait soudainement ce moment. La belle blonde prit la main de son mari et lui dit :

 _\- J'ai pensé à toi tout à coup. Tu risques ta vie tous les jours et je n'imagine pas qu'un jour tu pourrais ne plus franchir la porte de la maison ou du bunker…_

 _\- Hey !_ dit le jeune homme en s'accroupissant devant la femme de sa vie _. Je rentrerais toujours je te l'ai promis._

 _\- On n'a même pas encore profité de la vie tous les deux, chéri. On commence à peine avec William et je veux une grande famille, je veux des rires partout, une grande maison avec toi et notre famille, je t'aime Oliver…_ babillait Felicity très vite comme si elle avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir dire toutes ces choses à son mari un autre jour.

Oliver comprit. Cette série, une des seules fois où il l'avait regardé avec sa femme, montre vraiment des situations abordées par tout le monde dans la vie de tous les jours. L'archer avait même ressenti quelque chose ce jour-là, pas étonnant que sa femme s'identifie aussi dans cette série.

 _\- Quand ils ont annoncé à Rebekka la nouvelle et qu'elle a couru jusqu'à la chambre, j'avais l'impression de ne plus respirer parce que je me rappelais la douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque je croyais que Ra's Al Ghul t'avait tué. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, c'était impossible ! Je…_

 _\- Felicity, je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas. Je veux une famille avec toi et ces derniers temps, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je te trouve fantastique au bunker, avec moi, avec William. Felicity Queen, tu vas devenir une merveilleuse maman et tu es une amie, une partenaire, une femme, la femme dont je n'ai jamais osé rêver. Ma femme._

Oliver conclut son discours par un baiser où il mit tout son cœur, tout son amour auquel répondit Felicity aussi passionnément.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les esprits s'étaient calmés et le couple fixa l'écran toujours allumé.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on le regarde ensemble cet épisode ?_ demanda Oliver.

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas je comprendr…_

 _\- On va finir de le regarder ensemble »,_ finit l'archer avec un sourire rassurant en s'installant dans le lit, les bras autour de sa belle.

* * *

Le soir suivant, Felicity se préparait pour aller au bunker et lorsqu'elle revint dans le séjour, elle vit Oliver aux fourneaux.

 _« Oliver tu sais qu'on doit y aller…_

 _\- Non pas ce soir_ , annonça l'archer à sa femme tout en tournant la sauce bolognaise qui cuisait lentement.

 _\- Ok, c'est cool, je vais aller dire à William que…_

 _\- William est chez sa tante Théa qui a accepté de nous le garder pour cette nuit._

 _\- Ok…_

Felicity ne comprenait pas le but de tout ceci. Oliver lui sourit.

 _\- Ce soir, je voulais qu'il n'y ait que nous deux, en amoureux._

 _\- Oh, Mr Queen, vous m'étonnerez toujours,_ répondit Felicity en serrant son mari contre elle.

 _\- Et je n'ai pas fini de le faire,_ dit-il avant de l'embrasser très sensuellement.

Après un diner très copieux et un avant dessert très pimenté sur le plan de travail, mari et femme savouraient leur dessert. Une tarte noix de pécan.

Oliver paraissait soudainement tendu ce que Felicity remarqua direct.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, en fait je voulais qu'on ait un moment tous les deux pour parler de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir devant la série._

 _\- Oh_ , répondit la jeune femme soudainement très gênée. _Tu sais ce n'était qu'un moment triste ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- J'ai constaté qu'on n'a jamais eu le temps, même quand on était à Ivy Town de parler de sujets concernant l'avenir._

Felicity resta silencieuse avant de dire :

 _\- Précise ta pensée._

 _\- Par exemple le sujet des enfants. Je sais que William est déjà dans nos vies mais veux-tu des enfants ?_

Felicity manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

 _\- Oliver, je ne pensais pas aborder ce sujet aujourd'hui mais oui bien sûr._

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- Euh…_

 _\- Combien mon amour ?_

 _\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'une grande famille mais…_

 _\- Mais quoi ? Tu as le droit._

Felicity se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Je pensais à au moins trois enfants._

Oliver devint blanc.

 _\- Au moins ?!_

 _\- Tu m'as demandé, je te réponds. J'étais fille unique et je voudrais que mes enfants soient là l'un pour l'autre comme Théa et toi. Mais ce sont des rêveries, notre vie est bien comme elle est et William est juste trop un amour._

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_ demanda un Oliver très surpris de ce revirement.

Felicity posa les mains sur la table en soufflant.

 _\- Avec la vie qu'on mène…nos projets d'enfants se feront plus tard ou jamais._

Oliver était sous le choc.

 _\- Comment ça ?! Je veux une famille avec toi Felicity !_

 _\- Nous ne pourrons pas tant que nous serons dans le justicier business. Un enfant nous prend déjà du temps alors imagine un ou plusieurs bébés ?! ça serait…_

 _\- De la folie,_ termina le jeune homme en souriant.

Il contourna la table et embrassa la main de sa femme :

 _\- Tu veux que je te dise la chose la plus chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie et que je ne regrette pas ?_

Felicity hocha la tête.

 _\- La chose la plus folle que j'ai faite de toute ma vie c'est d'être rentré dans ton bureau._

La jeune femme souriait :

 _\- Ce jour-là tu m'as ramené à la vie, vie que j'avais abandonné depuis le naufrage. Je survivais simplement. Mais quand tu t'ais mise à babiller et que je suis sorti de ton bureau après, j'ai souris comme un idiot. Et je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à te confier ma vie le jour où je t'ai dévoilé que j'étais the Hood, parce que je savais que je serais entre de bonnes mains._

Oliver embrassa Felicity avant de lui dire :

 _\- Peu importe le nombre d'enfants que tu voudras parce que je suis persuadé que l'on formera une famille merveilleuse et aimante. Tu es loin d'être folle mon amour._

 _\- Tu me le rediras quand je t'annoncerais ma quatrième grossesse ?_

L'archer et Felicity éclatèrent de rire puis Felicity dit :

 _\- Puisque nous parlons de choses sérieuses je voulais te dire tout ce que je meurs d'envie de te dire depuis notre rencontre et avant qu'il soit trop tard. L'épisode d'hier m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait des choses que j'ignorais sur toi comme quel était ton groupe préféré au lycée ? Ton premier concert ? Comment tu t'aies senti quand tu as appris que tu allais devenir grand frère ? Je veux tout savoir._

 _\- La nuit va être longue dans ce cas parce que moi aussi j'ai plein de questions pour toi et aussi pleins de choses salaces que j'ai envie que l'on fasse… »_

Felicity rigola et tapa dans ses mains d'un air impatient _._

Effectivement la nuit serait très longue.

* * *

(Dix ans plus tard)

 _« Maddy, Jason, Tommy, montez dans la voiture il faut qu'on y aille !_ criait Oliver à ses enfants qui ralliaient enfin la voiture.

Les enfants n'arrêtèrent pas de le seriné de questions mais Oliver n'avait voulu répondre à aucune trop pressé de vouloir rejoindre Felicity et William. Et puis aussi par stress car cette fois-ci, la panique le gagnait vraiment.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Oliver se tourna vers ses enfants :

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes impatients mais n'oubliez pas que votre mère est très fatiguée._

 _\- Ok papa,_ dit la petite Maddy du haut de ses quatre ans.

Les enfants arrivèrent tout timide vers leur maman et leur grand frère William qui tenait une de ses nouvelle petite sœur, Felicity tenant l'autre jumelle.

 _\- Hey mes amours, je vous présente vos deux petites sœurs Lily et Sophie._

Oliver regarda sa femme et pensait à la conversation tenue dix ans plus tôt. Il s'installa près de sa femme qui lui dit tout bas :

 _\- Toujours pas envie de fuir Mr Queen ?_

L'ancien archer rigolait et lui susurra :

 _\- Pour rien au monde chérie. Et puis nous ne sommes pas seuls. »_

Ils regardèrent leur belle grande famille s'agrandir et bientôt, Théa, John et leurs amis se joignirent à eux, sereins.

Depuis l'arrivée de Jason il y a quelques années, tout le monde avait décidé de passer le flambeau à l'équipe formée par Dinah et les autres.

Oliver et Felicity concrétisaient enfin leurs projets de vie, bien qu'Oliver n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une si grande famille. Mais l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme était si puissant et ne s'était que renforcer au fil du temps.

Il ne risquerait jamais de s'éteindre.


End file.
